Monsters
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: You learned the hard way not to get on Daphne's bad side when you were young and she had sold you to Pansy for two years and yet, you believed she would be gone this time, you didn't think she would get out. You thought you would be free. You didn't know the nightmare would never be over. WARNING: Rape, Child abuse, Character Death


**Monsters**

Before the service began you were a normal housewife caring for your three children being normal for the first time in your short life. You fought against the urges to continue the cycle of abuse and everything was fine. That is until Daphne was released from Azkaban.

Daphne was furious with you, after all, you didn't try to get her out of Azkaban, you didn't even show up to her trial hearing. You learned the hard way not to get on Daphne's bad side when you were young and she had sold you to Pansy for two years and yet, you believed she would be gone this time, you didn't think she would get out. You thought you would be free. You didn't know the nightmare would never be over. However, you took one look at Daphne and knew that your life was over once again, that you would willingly go back to being her bitch. That there was no way you could fight against her. It wasn't bad at first, truth be known you longed for the touch of your older sister for years. Your husband couldn't make you feel a tenth as much as Daphne did. Your climaxes came faster and more frequent with Daphne; whereas you don't even remember if you had ever climaxed with him. You actually had more chance falling asleep standing up than to climax with him.

It was Daphne's idea to have Naomi watch you from the closet, ever the exhibitionist, and if you were being honest with yourself, you rather enjoyed it as well. The scared blue eyes widening in confusion as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, the charm placed on her head making sure she didn't look away. You remember being her age, watching as your mother and Daphne fucked. Daphne always loving it; you never did quite understand how she could enjoy the abuse, but then again, didn't you bow down to her, just like she had your mother?

You admit you enjoyed your time together that much more when Naomi was old enough to join in. Their glorious cries and pleas excited you just like they did years previously when Daphne would let you torture the Muggleborns at Hogwarts. The more they would cry and plea, the harder you would hit them. You could easily juggle both Naomi and Daphne, you were made to juggle two people, that's why your mother had you, after all.

"Did you know Oysters are considered an aphrodisiac?" Daphne asked you with her wicked smile, forcing the seafood into Naomi's mouth.

"Good thing for me," you grinned menacingly at the two people in front of you. Naomi tried to spit the oyster out but you put your hand over her mouth and grabbed her throat. "Swallow or choke, your choice, little girl."

Naomi swallowed with tears trailing down her cheeks which made you smirk. You loved it when she cried. You loved the way the tears gave you power. Daphne passed you your Favorite toy which made you laugh, "you know me too well."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Your head snapped to the intruder and you started to panic when you realized it was Draco. "Will someone care to explain?"

Without thinking you raised your wand. " _Petrificus Totalus."_

"You have to kill him," Daphne said simply and you looked at her hesitantly.

"Is there another way? Obliviate him maybe?"

Daphne shook her head. "You don't have time, Astoria, do it now! Before he can reach his wand!"

You raised your wand and the green light that poured out hit Draco square in the chest before he could get a chance to protect himself.

"Daddy!" Naomi yelled, pulling against the spell that was keeping her in place. You almost forgot that she was there, you didn't want for her to have to see that. You turn to her and raise your wand feeling guilt when you see Naomi flinch, believing the worse.

"Obliviate," you whisper pointing your wand at her head watching as her eyes glaze over. You turn to Daphne and pick up the oyster shell that she had cracked. "I think we should celebrate this occasion with a little ritual."

As you did the spell that cut your soul in two, putting half inside of the oyster shell, you saw Daphne's eyes light up and you could tell that Daphne was proud of you. After all, that was your first kill.

At the end of the night, you and Daphne sat by the fire drinking firewhiskey, the amber-orange liquid stinging as it made it's way down and you just talk about what to do next. You decide that Daphne should move into the Manor, after all, it was an awfully big place for just you and the kids. The oyster containing the horcrux was put in a safe place, one only you and Daphne knew about. You knew you had gone completely mad, but at that point in time you didn't care, you were just happy that you had your sister and all was forgiven.

* * *

Assignment 11 - **Notable Witches & Wizards: Notable Nasties; ****Task #3:** Write about someone other than Voldemort creating a Horcrux.

Character Appreciation: (Relationship) Siblings

Disney Challenge: Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Write about a moment where things change forever.

Creature Feature: Achlis: (action) falling asleep standing up, 1 Abath: (dialogue) "Oysters are considered an aphrodisiac." / "Good thing for me."

Shannon's Showcase: Finland: (Title) Monsters, (Word) Light

Book Club: Eddie: (Word) Nightmare, (Word) forgiveness, (Action) Juggling

Showtime: Valjean's Soliloquy - (dialogue) "Is there another way?"

Count Your Buttons: "You know me too well.", Glorious

Lyric Alley: Before the service began

Ami's Audio Admirations: I Have Heard the Future - (era) Next-Gen

Sophie's Shelf: Captain Sham; a) Write about someone pretending to be interested romantically in another person

Emy's Emporium: Airag - (object) firewhisky

Angel's Arcade: Daisy - (Character) Daphne Greengrass, (Relationship) Sisters, (Color) Orange

Chocolate Frog Club: (Silver) Wendelin the Weird: Write about someone who enjoys giving or receiving pain.

Character Diversity Boot Camp: Daphne Greengrass; juggle

Incest Boot Camp: Daphne/Astoria/Naomi; blue-eyed

Triad Diversity Boot Camp: Daphne/Astoria/Naomi; scared

CrossGen Boot Camp: Daphne/Astoria/Naomi; Throat

Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Astoria/Daphne/Naomi; orange

Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Astoria/Daphne; yell

OC Boot Camp: Naomi Malfoy; throat

Character Trait Boot Camp: manipulative!

Favorite House Boot Camp: Slytherin; cry

Build a Zoo: Ferretts; Malfoy Manor

Yearly Event 365 Prompts: Colour - Amber

Yearly Event Insane House Challenge: Malfoy Manor (161)

Yearly Event New Years Resoultions: Write a story in a style you've not used before (Second Person), Write a triad or moresome, Write a fic set in Next-Gen era, Write a cross-gen fic, Write a fic exploring a different sexuality, Write a fic about a disability or sensitive issue, Pick a dark theme


End file.
